Little Raphie
by silverpearl4
Summary: What if the guys learn that things aren't the same in Raph's head from little Raph?Kinda messy and little raph is a little cause he is shy.Buttttt...oh wait...nothing guys! :D This is a backstory of "Rewrite:The Secret Of Raph"
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: Sorry, like I said in my first story, I'll try my best!**

**LEO'S POV**

_5 AM_

_I hate sometimes..._

_ ...when we spar Raph._

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

It was the day of with Mikey and Leo with Raph.

First,Donnie and Mikey waited for Mikey to attack, then Mikey attacked with screaming "BOOYAKASHA!", Donnie dodged Mikey's attacks then Mikey tripped Donnie with his nunchucks so Donnie fell,but then he got up and charged to back flipped and attacked to Donnie but then Donnie saw what Mikey is about to do then hit with his bo-staff right on Mikey's Mikey fell and Donnie had won again. Mikey got up and sat right to Donnie.

Then,Leo and Raph sounds of crushing sais that Raph had and katanas that Leo had the same skills, same potential ,but Splinter wanted to show them with realizing their he didn't know that Raph trained so hard this month to beat the training helped,his sais twirled around Leo's katanas,and katanas dashed to the wall. Then Raph tripped Leo, and it fell and Raph held Leo's hands so he can't Raph smashed Leo's face to the ground.

Both Don,Mike and Splinter was shocked because they had the same potential, and when someone needs to win , Leo Leo would train hard, and Splinter will tell him "wisdoms" or spells that he won't tell anybody but Raph had won.

"Well done , my have involved your skills."

"Hai,Sensei." said Raph smirking .

Leo was in ,his younger brother just beat him! What if Splinter makes Raph the leader?He doesn't really know.

* * *

><p>After the training Donnie shouted out loud:<p>

"GUYS! LOOK AT WHAT I'VE MADE!"

The first that came to look at was Mikey.

"Whatisitwhatisitwhatisit?It'sagunorsword?Ormaybeeeee ...TANK!"

Donnie just smirked:

"No shell-for-brains . Just come and bring Leo and Raph!"

So Mikey brang Raph and Leo, and Donnie introduced the machine:

"This is a time machine!The scientists always wanted to make this but they couldn't!BUT I DID!"

So he pushed the button and time machine started to work.

"OMG! Donnie made his first working machine!" said Raph sarcasically.

Donnie just glared to Raph.

But then,the machine backfired and shot a laser to Donnie, but Raph pushed Donnie and got shot and turned into 5 year olded Raph.

"Donnie?!What just happened?!" said both Leo and Mikey.

"Guys, I think the machine turned Raph to 5 year olded Raph."

"So he can't slap me!" joked Mikey and they looked to Raph.

He just looked Leo,Mikey,Donnie shyly and said "Hi." with blushing with embarresment.

They all have ,Raph wasn't all shy;ironically,he was tough,brave,outgoing for the people who know him awkward silence came then Mikey :

"Awww!You're so cute!"

He just looked at Mikey and said:

"Where are my brothers?A..and y..you kinda l..look l..like t..them."

Then Donnie finally understand:

"Guys I think little Raph didn't know us, our little selves."

**So,Is it good?PLZ review!**

** SP4**


	2. Talk-Talk-Talk

**DISCLAMER: OMG!THANK YO ALL FOR REVIEWS!**

** ENJOY**

** SP4**

**NORMAL POV**

Mikey and Leo were still shocked about how little Raph can be so kind and Donnie wasn't that shocked because he was one of Raph's "secret-saver"s .So he went to his lab to make the reverse-time and Mikey tried to talk with little Raph.

"So, w..who a..are you guys?"asked little Raph.

Mikey and Leo were they didn't know what to say to little Leo started to answer.

"Uhm...we are...your-"

"Uncles!" shouted 's eyes went wide because of the face that little Raph he glared to Mikey and whispered:

"What were you thinking?!"

"Shhhh!"said Mikey,"I'll tell you." then turned his face to little Raph.

"You can call us uncles,because your "Master Splinter" has taught us too!"

"But you g..guys s...still look like my brothers." said little the residents of the lair went awkwardly little Raph talked:

"...I am boreeeddd...Can I look to my another-uncle who...is still in his lab?"

Leo tried to say "No you shouldn't." but he is also wanted to look at Donnie so he didn't say anything.

"Look,Raph,you can call us with our can call me you can call him Leo."Mikey pointed to Leo."And you can call your "another-uncle" Donnie."

"Whoa...My brothers have the same names too,"then he stopped."You guys are a clone or what?!"

Leo smirked and "Just call us like let's look at Donnie."

Little Raph nodded and went to Donnie's lab with Leo and Mikey.

"What's up Donnie?" talked Mikey.

"I am still trying to fix the machine...Why did you bring Raph here?"talked Donnie.

"Hey is it a rubix cube?" asked little Raph and took the Rubix Cube.

"Wait do you know how to solve it?"asked Leo.

"O...of course! I l..learned from my brother Donnie!"

"How and when did you learned it? I didn't told- I mean..How?"asked Donnie to little Raph.

"I..I watched him while he was doing...but when you see him...please don't tell him that I watched him...I know what w...will h..happen!"told little Raph nervously.

"What will happen Raph?"asked Mikey a little bit chuckling.

"They all go AWW on me :(" told little Raph.

"But..It's not bad means its cute!" told Leo.

"I know but ... its embarrassing..to..me...OKay!Let's make the rubix cube already!"said little Raph and began to solve the rubix cube while Donnie,Leo and Mikey were "aww" ing in their thoughts.

**IT'S a little bit short but...here it is!**

** Sorry,little Raph doesn't talk like "weo,I'm hungry" because in that age the turtles were talking just like they talk nowadays.**

** Hope you enjoyed,**

** SP4**


	3. Walkie-Talkie :DD

**DISCLAMER: Soooooo soooorryyyyy foooooor thhhhheeee loooooonnnnggg waaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiittttttttt!**

**SP4**

**NORMAL POV**

"Did it!"said little Raph.

"Wow!He really did it, I wasn't expecting that."Donnie said and smirked."Hey Raph!"

"What's the ... matter Uncle ... Donnie?"he was still confused about the names.

"Would you like to help me in my lab?"

"I...don't know...usually Master Splinter ... don't want us to... you know "chemicals"" then smiled.

"Very well.I am going to lab guys, but Mikey, you should come with me."said Donnie.

"Whyyyyy?!This is my only chance to play with "Little Raph" you know?" said Mikey sleepishly.

"But I need we can't do this , you can say a goodbye to well...our Raph." said Donnie who is a little bit confused about names.

"Oookkaayyyyyyy!"said Mikey and they left.

"Looks like we're you and me now." said Leo with a smile on his face."Soooo...what do you want to play?"

"I wanna...hmm...maybeee...can I read a book oooorr...maybe...practice or meditate?I...I .. really don't know Uncle Leo."said Raph with an indecisive manner.

Leo was really in wants to read a book or **meditate?!**He was frozen 2-3 minutes by thinking how and why little Raph is just like "reverse-Raph" ((but he wasn't a crybaby))...or he thinks he was frozen for 2-3 minutes...

"Uncle Leo?Are y..you o..okay?"

"I am okay we should read a book...How about you read me a book?"

"C..cool!"

_He is still shy though_ thought Leo.

"Which book do you want to read?"

"Hmm... do you h..have legend books?They're so cool!"said Raph happily.

Leo always liked legend gave him lessons of also gave him 's why he liked Captain Ryan too! He was epic...hero... a hero he always wanted to Raph,duh!He always said Space Heroes is a stupid show! But Leo knew he also liked legend books,they were epic..they had heroes who are strong,tough,brave and had all characteristics he wanted to have.

"I have some..hmm..what aboutttt..."The Heroic Legend Of Arslan"?" ((( wiki/The_Heroic_Legend_of_Arslan)))

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>"Wow!This book was very cool!" said Little Raph happily.<p>

"Do you want to play videogames?" said Leo.

"Okay!Let's play!" he said then ran to the sofa which is opposite of the TV.

Leo Raph was very cute and hyperactive!And a fan of legend books (Raph is too but never told to Leo,but Leo knew it).

So,then they played so much videogames and Little Raph beated Mikey's score in his second favorite video Mikey came out to take a slice of pizza,he saw the new highscore eyes wide and shouted ...like 5 and Little Raph laughed then tackled Mikey . They were having so much fun!

* * *

><p>Little Raph was looked at h im and never had such fun in years!And he also never had fun with Raph!They always argued or sparred with were rivals, but Little Raph didn't even knew Mikey,duh!He always had fun himself or seldomly with Leo? always wanted to be perfect;but he worked so hard and his practices blinded Leo . He never had such fun!<p>

**What do you guys think :)**

** R&R!**

** SP4**


	4. Attack Part1

**DISCLAMER: TMNT are not mine TT_TT**

**Whatever!**

** ENJOY!**

** SP4**

**NORMAL POV:**

Little Raph was still sleeping._Wow, he is sleeping like...5-6 hours already!He should be tired._thought Leo while yawning._Maybe I should sleep too.._Mikey was still because of the boring 2 hours with Donnie._I can't believe Leo and Raph stayed with eachother without fighting!_he thought._Maybe_ _Little Raph is somewhat better than Raph about having fun with Leo._he chuckled and started to play videogames.

Donnie was thoughtful and worried also exhausted because of working for the ray he tried to make Little Raph he also saw the fun how much Leo and Mikey had._What will happen if Raph showed us his feelings?What happens if he quit making himself "tough guy" ?What would happen if Raph showed a little mercy and stop being by our side __only_ _when we injured, phisically or mentally?Then we would have pretty good times like this! God, we he should be the "dark" one?!_he thought with sparkle in his he looked to Leo who was already sleeping in the sofa._Maybe I should get some rest too...After all,I worked too much, If I work more Raph would-Oh wait._he chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Hour Later...<strong>

Now they were all didn't need a rest at all,and he was still hyper,that's why sometimes he gave Donnie and Leo a Little Raph was and Donnie had a good rest,after they were ready for least that's what Leo thinks.

"Come on guys,we gotta practice."

"Whaaaaatt!? Leo , we are not awake!Look!I'm sleeping!ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

"Nice try, Master Splinter gone for a week and I am in need to practice!"

"Okay,Uncle Leader Leo!"said Little Raph and the three looked Raph with is the first time Raph really called Leo "leader" without mocking and said that with smiled with happiness beacuse of the first time Raph called him "leader", while Don and Mikey were still in shock.

"Guess Little Raph's favorite is you **ironic isn't it?**HAHA!" laughed Mikey while Leo was still looking Little Raph who wrapped his arms around Leo's leg with caring also liked how cute Little Raph sure beat Mikey with Mikey was jealous...yeah...

"But someone should look Little Raph while two of us practising."said Donnie eyes on Leo.

"I can d..do it!" said Little Raph.

"No you are too little you can read books with me while Don and Mikey practising."said Leo smiling.

"HEY!NO FAIR!"shouted Mikey and Donnie with unison.

"You guys had too much fun with Little I'll stay with him okay?It's the right and fair thing,**isn't it Leo?**"said Donnie with underlining the last sentence.

"Okay."said Leo with defeat."We will spar and Donnie will stay with Little Raph."

So the guys went to the practice and Donnie and Little Raph went to Donnie's lab.

"Pretty cool,huh?"said Donnie smirking.

"Yeah!Sweet!Hey, what is this?"said Little Raph as he pointed at Donnie's mini-bot-bugs.

"Oh,they are bugs with high technology apparatusses and they can help us spying on our enemies."

"Wait!If they're spying,they need speed!So..you probably made an accelerator isn't it?But what's the top speed of that?If the bugs are too fast, the cover would be blew up!"said Little Raph with a little worry in his face.

_Wow,Little Raph is still shocking us!Where does he knew all of these?!_thought Donnie as he looked to Raph.

"Where do you know all these?"asked Donnie with a surprise in his face.

"Can I tell you a secret?But don't tell anyone okay?"said Little Raph with hope on his face.

"Of course!I won't!" now Donnie was the one who's excited,because even he didn't knew this informations when he was at Little Raph's age.

"Look,I always watch my brothers when we are in our free always practice,so I also practicing with him but he won't notice 's...meh..And Donnie's...inventing new things so I always learn new things from don't tell my brothers!They'll mock me!"said Little Raph a little sad about his brothers would mock him because of this.

_That means Raph is very smart than I expected!And he really thinks that we would mock us?! But I still knew that (I don't knew it it Raph but..)I am not the only geek in this maybe that's why Raph always mocked he don't want to be "perfect son" or the "Genius son" maybe..Whatever,Leo is the wise one..I don't know about phisicology too much._he thought.

"Okay Raph!Let's make some bug-bots!I'll tell you how."

"Okay Uncle Donnie!"

_**But someone was watching how Raph turned to Little Raph, so he grew time ,she will end this and honor him.**_

_** Her father.**_

**I think you guys guessed who!**

** :D**

** SP4**


	5. Attack Part2

**DISCLAMER:Thanks guys for all the likes!They aren't too much for you guys but it's too much for me!**

** Thanks and Enjoy,**

** SP4**

**Normal POV:**

After training Leo and Mikey looked for Donnie and Little knew Donnie, so they went to Donnie's they watched Little Raph and Donnie eyes wide...

Donnie and Little Raph was making robots and talking about "mechanical-gizmos" for was impressed, so Donnie was,about 2 hours ago.

"Donnie gave a nerd serum to Raph!NOOOOO!"shouted Mikey with a smirk on his face.

"Shut it Mikey!I wasn't the one who wants to make robots."said Donnie and looked to Little Raph who is still trying to fit the arm of the machine in the right place.

"Oh yeah?And I thought you knew Raph!"whispered Mikey to Donnie.

"But Mikey,I was surprised too!I mean,look at him!He is almost-completely-different from Raph!And did you see Raph **this cute?!" **said Donnie with a smirk on his face."He beat you in cuteness Mikey."said Leo calmly.

Then Little Raph looked to Donnie."I finished the arm Uncle Donnie."

While Raph looked at Donnie's face,Donnie realised something:Raph's eyes were **reptile eyes!**_But it can't be possible!Leo,Mikey and I have normal eyes,like human eyes,but our eyeballs are a little bit Raph eyeballs were like a ...triangle but ...a little bit...stretched?Reptile eyes!I should tell the guys...Wait a second!Maybe that's why Raph usually don't look in our eyes!Because he knows his eyes were reptile eyes,and it's creepy yet cute in Little Raph too!But I just can't imagine Raph with reptile eyes..._

"Hey,Donnie?Don?"said Mikey while shaking Donnie's hands.

"Mikey,can you play Little Raph?I think Donnie's thinking something now."said Leo.

"Ok!C'mon Little Dude!"said Mikey as he took Little Raph.

"Donnie,what's the matter?"

"Leo,when Little Raph looked at me,I realized that...that..he has **reptile eyes.**"

"What?But how ? In DNA tests that you made,we were brothers,but we don't have reptile eyes,nor our species has,as you said last time."

"I know it but...maybe we should ask Little Raph."

* * *

><p>While the turtles was thinking,Karai was determined to take the turtles this didn't have their "power" now,so this must be the only opportunity.<p>

"ATTACK!"said Karai and headed to the turtles' lair.

* * *

><p>"W..what'S goin' on?!" said Mikey.<p>

"Guys!Are you okay?"said Leo and Donnie while coming to them.

"Yeah,nothings happened but...we heard a big noise."said Little Raph.

"Guys,I think..Foot Clan found us."said Donnie while pointin g at Karai who is standing at the opposite of the guys.

"Haha!Looks like you don't have one of your brothers and your father!What are you gonna do huh?"said Karai mockingly.

"Protect Little Raph!"said Leo while attacking on Karai.

"I don't think so Leonardo."said Karai then backed off.A big figure came after the Foot was the new invention of Kraang and Foot. An unstoppable robot!

As Leo attacked,the robot grabbed Leo's leg,and threw him to the nearest didn't gave up,he slashed the robot's right arm.

"HAH!"said Leo happily.

But the arm grew up.

"huh?"said Leo he started to slash...slash...slash!But nothing happened but angry the robot scarred Leo'S right arm and he has wound everywhere and he turned unconscious."LEO!"Donnie shouted and attacke to the robot with his robot dodged it and gave a dragon kick right on his Leo and Donnie were bleeding."LEO!DONNIE!"shouted Mikey and grabbed robot'S right and left arm with his nunchuck's the robot's arms were trying to grow,Mikey gave the robot a dragon kick ."Yeah!"he said then turned around to help Leo and Donnie."You guys okay?I'll-" "MIKEY LOOK OUT!"shouted Leo but it was too robot punched at leat 10 times to there was foot soldiers,the robot and Karai ...and the other side...only Little Raph.

"Haha!You thought you can beat this huh?You guys are so **weak**." that was Little Raph's breaking point."I will kill you wth my sword now!"laughed she approached them , Little Raph passed in front of them.

"**DON'T TOUCH MY UNCLES!" **said Little Raph .Karai saw Little Raph's eyes were green, now turned to blood took Leo's katanas then attacked to slashed most of her body parts,and Karai coudn't catch Little Raph because he was so fell unconscious,and Leo opened his Raph just beat KARAI!Then he approached to robot!Little Raph was so fast , robot couldn't handle ,he cutted robot's head,then the robot was when the foot soldiers and Karai disappeared with the gas that surrounded the turtles.

"RAPH!Are you okay?!"shouted was when Little Raph's eyes turned into their own color, Little Raph looked to Leo,Leo saw Little Raph's green reptile eyes,that were red 2 or 3 minutes ago.

"I'm okay,Uncle 's help to Uncle Donnie and Uncle Mikey."

Leo was still shocked that Little Raph has greean reptile eyes,that can be turned to red when he is angry and has got a big amount of power...

Wow.

**So guys,this will be the backstory of my next story,Rewrite Of: The Secret Of until then I'll make a one or two shotted story named "Yin and Yang:Leo and Raph" then I'll make a sequel for it too!**

** Oh god too many jobs and one lazy girl!**

** SP4**


	6. Final End

**DISCLAMER: I think you know it TT_TT TMNT are not mine and sorry for my lazinesssssss...**

** SP4**

**NORMAL POV:**

After the fight, Donnie and Mikey finally woke they saw Leo and Little Raph alive,they began to question of this reality.

"You're kidding aren't you?" said Donnie with an -I-don't-believe- look.

"What?What kidding?Who's kidding?I think we're serious Uncle Donnie."said Little Raph while looking Leo and whispering Donnie last understood that it wasn't a dream."Is Mikey awake?" he asked."Yeah,he woke up 5 minutes ago,I think he is in the kitchen."said Leo calmly."Leo,how did we survive?I mean..Karai and her robot were beating all of us."said Donnie with a confused face that he made it when he was very confused."Raph,I think you should go look he can play with you while I'll tell Donnie."said Leo softly,and Little Raph went to look for Mikey.

"Don,Little Raph saved us."

"And you thought I believe that joke?"

"Donnie,I am **serious.**I don't know how,but Raph's eyes turned red and he was too fast Donnie._**He beat the robot and**_** Karai**"said Leo with a serious look on his was shocked,he didn't expected he could talk Raph later,when he turned back.

"Wait,Leo!Does the robot still here?"

"Yeah,why?"

"I could use it to fix Raph!"

"Ok!I'm bringing it!"said Leo and ran away, leaving Donnie with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"I'm finished!"<p>

"Ok,are you sure?Because I don't want another baby!"said Mikey.

"I thought you'd like him."said Leo smirking.

"Yeah but...you know...kid"said Mikey,"Now Little Raph c'mere!"

"What happened Uncle Mikey?"

"Just stay will see a light then..a surprise!"

"Ok!"said Little Raph and Donnie started the machine.

* * *

><p>"Ugh!What happened?"said Raph.<p>

"Hey!You're back!"said Leo,Mikey and Donnie.

"Where'd I go?"said Raph with a confused look on his face.

"Wait you don't remember how you turned to a baby?"

"WHAT!?Oh no...no...no..nooo!"

"What happened?"

"Did Little me told you some secrets...maybe about fire?"

"No?Why?You have secret?Why didn't you told us?We're a family should-"

" .Nothing a did I tell you big...secrets?"

"Noooo...Raph,what are you hiding?"

"Nothing nothing."then he left and the guys were all confused._Should I tell him that he told me a_ secret,thought Donnie._Should I tell him we read books withought fighting and he was so cute and adorable_,thought Leo._Should I tell him Leo ,I and he was very happy for the first time?_,thought Mikey.

_Maybe later,alone..._,thought the guys with unison without knowing.

**Finished!FINALLY!For a lazy girl , this is an achievement.**

** Thus.**

**SP4**


	7. Team Up 2 And FINAL

**I KNOW!**

**I went for a loooong time...Sorry!**

**Anyways,this is gonna be the last WORRIES, this will have a sequel too.. :D**

**Enjoy!**

**NORMAL POV:**

"So,this is it.I know somethings going on with Raph and I am going to **find it."** said Leo and Mikey looked at each other and smiled: "Then we're with you Leo.""Are you sure?""Of course,dude!I'm bored here anyways!""Well,then let's get going."

So they tried to follow was now going to another part of the .This was gonna be ran to keep up with him...But when they looked at Raph again, he _**vanished. They didn't looked at him only for one sec...and poof!**_Leo sighed in defeat: "I think we aren't gonna find him anyway." Then Donnie looked to Leo , his voice trembling: "Leo...Look!"

_Why is she here?_

_Where is she going?_

_She is going..where..Raph is going?!_

_Why?_

Leo didn't think for a just jumped in front of Karai."Karai,what are you doing here?!"said Leo,trying to calm his looked at him,at first confused,then understood the smirked:"Were you guys following Raph-" she closed her mout with her hands._Oh I can't get past them to look ._Leo's eyes widened:"Karai,when did you started to call Raphael "Raph"?And I think you got some explation to do."

Karai looked at the others and then Leo and said:"I don't owe an explation for you."said darkly while throwing a smoke bomb.

"Wha-" they all started to all things turned to crystal clear, Karai was vanished too.

_Raph is so dead._said Leo even he didn't know he was joking or not.

*A while later*

_This Chakra is getting more and more hard to control! _thought Raph, he was having a massive he came to the was already waiting for him.

"Raph,"he said darkly,"What plans do you have with Karai?"said couldn't believe learned Karai._Oh nononononono! Leo please, it hurts let me go!I..can't_ thought was getting more and more weaker."Leo..please let me-""NO!You need to tell us, I had enough of your 'unbreakable walls' that you set yourself!" "Leo let me te-" "I am sick of this attitude, why don't you just tell and get over it!"

_why don't you just tell and get over it_

_why don't you just tell and get over it_

_why don't you just te-_

"Enough!"Raph was shouting now,his eye were turning red again."You KNOW WHAT!I'M SICK OF THIS TOO!YOU KNOW HOW MUCH STRESS IS THIS!YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH EFFORT I GAVE TO CONTROL THIS!?"he threw fire to Leo, who looked pretty horrified,Leo almost got burned but he ran from the fire and tried to calm him down:"Raph how did you?-" "YES.I can COnTROL FIRE!ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!ARE YOU?!"his hand turned into flames . Then Master Splinter came and he tried to calm him down:"My son,Leonardo doesn't mean to disrespect you,he was just curious.""Curious huh?! me laugh at that Sensei."said Raph and started to laugh eyes turned orange now, and it was no good."Raph!Look we're sorry just calm down!"said Donnie and Mikey but it was no was still laughing,"I'm StArTiNg To ThInK you Don!t like this,didn't you wanted this!""Raph, look I'm sorry I really am." said Leo and hugged was totally brother-who fights with him-just hugged him.

"I..I.."Raph's eyes turned green."I'm sorry guys I think I just-"

"We know Raph.I'm sorry too."

**Finish!WOOOP!**

**Hope you EnjOyEd!**

**SP4**


End file.
